Sophia Burnes, or is she? Wait who is she?
by Helena.G.Wells
Summary: When the team go on a mission to take down a remaining Red Room facility, they bring someone interesting back. Who is she? and why did the Red Room want her? Are all questions S.H.I.E.L.D wants to know, but first lets just start with her name... This story is set after Avenger but before CAWS, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 'bus' team may make an appearance. Contains all Avengers&more.
1. Chapter 1

It was so cold, I just wanted to run but run to where? I was in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on my back but they were dirty and ripped. When the men took me they took my phone and wallet, now what am I meant to do? Now there are colourful guys beating up the men that took me and it looks like they are going to blow up the building. So I run, I don't care where I just run. At first I consider running for the trees but I have no idea where I am let alone how to navigate the forest. As I'm running I see a plane with an eagle on it, the men who took me weren't eagle people they had a red block with RR in the middle. So I ran towards the plane, okay, yes, may not have been my smartest idea ever but I'm running on pure adrenalin. Literally. As I moved towards the plane I noticed it was empty but locked up tight, I didn't notice much else because at that moment the building blew. I panicked and covered my face and curled into myself, after the initial blast I looked up and saw the building falling to pieces and burning into ash. Then I noticed the colourful people were running through the tree line towards the plane. I tried to stand up to ready myself for whatever was coming even if I had no idea what that would be. The red head and the blue guy noticed me first followed by the red and gold guy and the blond with a bow. The big man with the cape and the hammer was trying to calm the green monster but only seemed to anger him further. As they get closer the red head had a gun tried on me and the blond had readied his bow, the blue man just raised a circle and the three of the approached cautiously. The red and gold guy had ignored me in favour of talking to the green monster and seemed to be having better luck than hammer and cape man was. I was shaking in my boots, it was cold, the adrenalin was wearing off and I was terrified then it all went fuzzy.

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was I wasn't cold anymore, then came the pain. I scream and there was a flurry of movement, machines beeping out of control and people shouting things I just couldn't make out. It all slowed down and started getting fuzzy again, slowly I fell back asleep. The second time I woke was much better; there wasn't so much pain any more.

When I tried to sit up a doctor came in "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Where am I?" I asked, completely ignoring his question.

"You're at a SHIELD medical base in Washington D.C." He responded.

"How did I get here?" I asked suspiciously. Don't get me wrong I'm glad to be out of there, but I've learnt people rarely do nice thing without an ulterior motive.

"You were medically evacuated here along with one of our agents, apparently you were found barely conscious leaning against a jet" He said, if he took offence to my tone he didn't show it.

"Is your man okay?" I ask, genuinely concerned for the man's life.

"Err yes; it wasn't a major wound by his standards. You on the other hand had a broken rib and several more bruised one with a hair line fracture, your wrist was dislocated along with two broken fingers. Your body showed signs of dehydration and malnutrition; you also had a pretty nasty bump on your head." He said looking at the clip board in front of his has he rattled off my injuries.

"Now it's about time you answered some of my questions" he said in a stern voice looking directly at me.

"Let's start with something simple, what's your name?" he asked. HA! Last time I gave my name to someone I ended up being abducted and flown to the middle of nowhere and used as a guineapig.

"Sophia Burnes" I say straight of the bat. Lying isn't really ever something I've had to work at; it is kinda second nature by now. Sophia was a girl in my drama class and I was thought the name was pretty. Much prettier then Helga, which is something I never forgave my mother for.

"Alright Miss Burnes, how old are you?" he asks writing my name down on the clipboard.

"I'm 21" Lie, again. I'm only 18 but I've always looked beyond my years and I needed to be of legal age, and without make up I wasn't going to push my luck.

"What were you doing in the Dawson City facility in Canada?" he inquired. Hu, so that's where they took me, no wondering it was freezing cold. Now how do I play this...? Hmmm I could act scared and clam up or I could claim I didn't know why they took me or lastly I could sass him and avoid the question. Option two it is, pretend not to know.

"I don't know, I was walking down the street and I man came up and asked if I was Sophia Burns. When I said yes he pulled me into an ally way and jabbed something in my neck. The next thing I know I'm waking up strapped to an examination table" I say remembering to call myself Sophia.

"Hmm okay, where are you from? And do you know why they would want you?" he asks. By now I've worked out that either he's not just a doctor or someone else is getting him to ask these questions.

"I'm from Australia" I say, one of the first true things I've said all day. "And I have no idea why they would want me, they just said I would be of use" and there I go lying again, I know exactly why they wanted me, they told me. They said I would make their Widow indestructible, oh did I forget to mention I can heal myself and others? But all good things come at a price and mine is that I draw the energy straight from myself to heal. So no I'm not indestructible, I even need to be conscious to do it. He seems satisfied with my answers, then there was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in and whispered something in the doctor's ear.

"If you will excuse me for one moment" He said and walked out with the nurse. Now was my chance to get out of here, I heal my ribs first but leave some of the bruising to I can also heal my hand. I turn off the heart monitor before taking the wires off my chest so there isn't a commotion. Next I take the IV needle out of my hand and get off the bed. I realise that if I'm going anywhere I'm going to need some clothes so I follow the signs to the locker room. It happens to be my lucky day, someone is taking a shower and his stuff his out here waiting for him. I change into them, they are huge on me but I manage. Now I'm not a completely bad person I leave a towel in place of the clothes so he will at least have something and proceed to the staff exit. Once I'm outside I realise that as makeshift as my escape plan was, I have absolutely no plan for once I was out. So I walk the streets of Washington D.C. I start to feel weak from the healing power I used earlier so I duck into a coffee shop to rest for a moment. Okay Hel (which has been my nickname for years because Helga is just weird) what do you need to do first. Money, I'm going to need money before I do anything but how am I going to get a job with no identification? After money I need clothes food and somewhere to stay. Well I guess I could just steal some food and a change of clothes just so I don't look like I live under a bridge. Okay it's decided I will do that first, so I get up and find a cheap clothes store. Man this store has next to no security, oh well all the better for me. I steal a pair of black jeans a red and black polo shirt and a black jacket then I head over to shoes. They don't have much of a selection but I just got for a pair of black sandshoes. Once I have everything I need I sneak out of the store without the cashier noticing me. It isn't hard she looks go engrossed in her phone nothing short of an explosion would get her attention.

Once I was out of the shop I walked into an alleyway and very quickly and awkwardly got changed. As I walked back onto the street I saw someone looking at me, wait there's two more heading my way wearing the same dark suit. Damn I walk quickly trying to get myself lost in the crowd but too little avail. I looked around trying to see if there was any more of them. Three I could take if I could separate them but if there was more, that's a different story. Of course now is when my luck runs out, there is more. About 15 more and all move towards me with no visible escape route. I tried to think, what do I know? How can I get out of this one? Unbeknown to most people most of the shops around here are connected to each other via underground basement doorways like in New York. That architecture of the stores isn't included in the newer areas but one last little bit of luck and yes. I'm in the old system! There's a wine shop to my right which I walk into knowing that I would need to get into the back room to enter the basement. I walk up to the cashier guy knowing full well what I had to do, it may be degrading but I had little to no choice at the moment. So I charm him into letting me in the back room where I knock him unconscious, put his jacket under his head for support and head down to the cellar. Unfortunately a nice surprise was awaiting me; my luck has officially run out. Down in the basement are 5 men in dark suits were apparently waiting for my arrival.

"I have to say I was quite surprised that you escaped however I am very sure you had a few broken ribs before you left, care to explain?" The suite leading the formation asked.

"How about... no" I answer rudely.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it" He pauses and looks to the man on his left and nods. "Ellis, take the shot" he finishes and the man shoots me except I don't feel pain. Actually I feel kinda sleepy, wait why am I spinning... Oh look there's the ground... hi ground.

When I woke up for the third time I was back at the hospital but there was a guard at my door. Wait make that two, there was another guy on the outside of the door. I wasn't restrained but I still felt a little dizzy from whatever they drugged me with. I looked at the suit they had watching me but he looked straight ahead. Clearly this wasn't the man I was going to talk to, or that called the shots. So I sat waiting, did I mention that patients wasn't one of my strong suits. Finally he stepped out of the room only to be replaced by the guy that gave the order to shoot me.

"Hello I'm Agent Sitwell, and you are?" The suit asked me.

"Like I'd tell the jerk that had me shot" I quipped sarcastically.

"It was only a tranquilizer" he defended.

"Still, that fact is that you already know my name. I gave it to the doctor earlier" I say trying to stop the sass from entering into my tone. Badly.

"Refresh my memory" He asked loosing patients.

"Sophia Burnes" I say, looking at him with an unamused almost bored expression.

"I meant your real name" he said not missing a beat.

"T-that is my name" I say, damn I paused. You've been speaking to the man for less than two minutes and you've already screwed up. Good one Hel.

"Right then, I guess we will find out another way, until then miss Burnes would you like to explain how you got out and managed to heel so rapidly?" he asked looking straight at me.

"Nope" I respond, popping the 'p' just to annoy him. I don't know why but I already don't like this guy, and not just cause he had me shot.

"Who do you work for?" he asked, trying to change the subject to throw me off. Hmm this one isn't stupid; damn it's easier when they are. Oh well if the job was easy, it wouldn't be any fun.

"I work for a small dance company in Australia, I'm an instructor" I say, kinda telling the truth. I mean I was a dance instructor but I quit my job three months ago.

"What were you doing in the Red Room's Dawson City facility?" he asked suddenly getting very serious. Red Room, hu maybe that's what the 'RR' stood for on their jacket patches.

"As I told the doctor I have no idea why they took me" I say, okay I'm starting to get bored of this now. I need to find a way out of here before I slip up on questioning, I'm good but I'm no spy and this guy clearly knows what he's doing.

"You must know why they took you, what's so special about you?" He paused and looked straight into my eyes "Has it got something to do with how you healed so quickly?" He asked never breaking eye contact. I'll admit this guy was intimidating, especially when he's staring at you. It's almost like he's staring into you, it takes everything I have no to look away.

"Like I said Agent Sitwell I have no idea why they took me" I say rather proud my voice didn't waver.

"How did you heal so quickly?" he asked backing off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I say but I know he doesn't buy it. He looks at what I'm guessing is the same chart the doctor had earlier.

"Well it says here you had one broken rib, another with a hairline fracture with most of the left rib cage bruised. You also had two broken fingers and a dislocated wrist" he read. You forgot the bump on the back of my head, and I was pretty sure the doctor also said something about malnutrition or was it dehydration? Anyway I don't say this out loud as I don't want to have more to lie my way out of.

"Well maybe your doctors misdiagnosed, because as you can see, apart from some rather painful bruising and the bongos in my head I'm fine" I say confidently hoping he buys it. He doesn't, and looks at me sceptically. The an alarm goes off and i hear someone mutter 'damn' above me, I look up only to see a man in the vents. It's the man with the bow from earlier, he puts one of his fingers to his lip asking me not to say anything. I have no idea what's going on till one of the guards comes in.

"Sir, Agent Barton was refusing medical treatment and when the nurse went to get Agent Romanoff he slipped out" He says to Sitwell. I smirk but keep my mouth shut.

"Damn, when is he going to learn? How many bloody times?" he sighs and walks out of the room. The guard follows him out so he is standing outside the door. Once the room is clear i look back up to the vent.

"Agent Barton I presume" I say, barely containing my laughter. He slides out of the vent and moves beside the bed.

"Yep, that would be me. Thanks for not saying anything" he says smirking.

"Well you saved my life, it seemed only fair one of makes a successful escape" I laugh.

"Right you're the girl who we found in Canada right?" he asks.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me out of there" I say genuinely.

"No problem, what did you mean by one of us having a successful escape" he chuckled and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Well when i first woke up, I kinda broke out but i didn't get much further than the main street until your people cornered me again" I say with a slight bitter tone to my voice.

"They aren't my people" he said.

"Well then, can i ask you a question?" I ask.

"You just did" he says with a stupid grin on his face "But sure, although i can guarantee an answer" he finnises.

"Why aren't you accepting medical help?" I ask honestly curious.

"I don't like doctors" he says but i can tell that there's more to that statement but decide not to push.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask.

"That depends on what it is" he says curiously.

"Good answer" I say. "Now where were you injured?"I ask. He looks at me as if to ask if i was serious, I nod.

"I dislocated my shoulder, why?" he asks starting to get suspicious. I reach out my hand towards his shoulder but he backs away.

"Please trust me for a moment, this won't hurt a bit" I say smiling. I reach for him again but he doesn't move away. He's still eyes me carefully as I close my eyes and focus on letting my energy move through my arms and into my hands and finally into Agent Barton to fix his shoulder. As I open my eyes he looks shocked and starts to rotate his shoulder to its full extent.

A/N Okay, I know I kinda finished on a cliff hanger. Well sort of, anyway please favourite and review. I'd love to hear what you guys think.

I don't own any of the Marvel character I only own Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

_As I open my eyes he looks shocked and starts to rotate his shoulder to its full extent. He looks at his shoulder expecting there to be bruising but there is nothing._

"What...How did you do that?" he asks amazed.

"It's a gift" I say dramatically while smirking and flipping my hair.

"Is that why the Red Room wanted you?" he asks. I just nod and start fiddling with the hem of my shirt

"Yeah, they wanted to use me to find a way to make some widow indestructible" he tensed "Which wouldn't even work, I'm not indestructible. There's a physiological cost to using my ability it can take a lot out of me" I finish.

"Sorry, did you say widow?" he asked looking very serious.

"Yeah, they said it was there little spider. I'm guessing they meant a Black Widow considering that's the only spider I know called a widow" I say noticing he's getting more upset the longer I talk.

"I have to go" he said quickly and made a bee line for the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Please don't tell anyone about what I can do" I plead.

"I have to tell them, someone could be in danger" he said starting to get a little frantic.

"Can't you tell them and just not mention by abilities?" I asked searchingly.

"Well I'd have to explain how I healed somehow and I know Agent Sitwell wants answers about your fast healing" He said still inching to the door.

"Okay, fine run out the door and tell them. I hope your agent is okay, let me know if there's anything else I can do" I say sighing. He nods and sprints out the door, what have I done? They're going to experiment on me just like the last people. I just couldn't let someone get hurt because I was covering my ass. Stupid selfless tendencies! Haha, mum always said I was too nice to people but at the same time I was a selfish bitch. She never could make up her mind sober or drunk.

I few hours later Agent Sitwell and the red head that helped save me walked into the room. They just stood there looking at me till Agent Barton came around the corner and into my room.

"Okay Miss Burnes, now that we are all here we can get some real answers" Agent Sitwell said addressing me.

"Sure, guess the cats out of the bag. What would you like to know?" I ask both bored and nervous.

"Who are you?" Sitwell asks.

"For the third sodding time my name is Sophia Burnes and I'm 21. Can we please get to the next part? Then this can all end much quicker" I say exasperated.

"What abilities do you have and how did you get them?" He asked.

"I can heal myself and other people at will, but it takes energy out of me I need a recharge period between sever injuries. I don't know how I got them but I've had them all my life" I finish looking over to Agent Barton and the red head trying to gauge there response to what I said.

"What do you know about the people that took you?" This time is was the red head asking me the question.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage" I say. It's my way of acting sarcastic and also asking for her name.

"I don't know your name so why should you know mine?" she asks with a smirk.

"Fair enough but at least you have something to call me, all I've got is the short red head" I say going back to the being sarcastic. She looks me up and down like I'm a piece and steak and its dinner time.

"You can call me Natalie Rushman" she said smirking. "Oh and I don't really think you can call me short"

"Also fair enough you are taller than me" I say smiling. "Now we have exchanged false identities, what was your original question?" I ask, letting her know I knew the name she gave me was fake.

"What do you know about the people that took you?" she asks no longer smirking.

"Not much, they have something to do with genetics, spiders and guns. I didn't ask many questions after the first day, I learnt that lesson very quickly" I say falling away at the end.

"You told Agent Barton they wanted to use you to make their 'widow' indestructible right?" She asks.

"Yeah but it wouldn't work, my powers don't work like that and even with a great genetics lab you could make them work like that. Plus it's pretty stupid to make something or someone who works for you indestructible. Then how would you control them? You're actually better off giving them my power no tampering cause then you can affect whether they can heal or not." I realised I'd been rambling so I stopped talking.

"Do you know who they were talking about when they said 'widow'?" Natalie asked me.

"No sorry, I only saw her once and I'm not even entirely sure it was her. It just made sense" I say sadly.

"Can you describe her?" she asked inching closer to my bed.

"Um, I think so. She was tall, brown almost black hair but it had been dyed I could see the left over ink around her hair line. She had blue eyes but I don't know if there were contacts, she was skinny in the sense that she was fit. She was so strong it was amazing I bet she could even beat Capitan America" I say.

"Do you remember anything else that could help us in identifying her?" She asked getting desperate.

"Wait yes, she had a tattoo behind her ear but it was just the number 12" I say, and Natalie goes pale. Now I don't mean feels dizzy from the rollercoaster pale, I mean the paleness when your whole world has come crashing down around you and the impossible happens and ghost long forgotten came to life.

"I have to speak to the director" she says, addressing the other two men. Before she could get a response she just walked out of the room Agent Barton hot on her heels. Wait how does she fight or run in those heels they are killer. Hmm maybe that's the point. Agent Sitwell breaks me out of my train of thought by clearing his throat.

"Now I have a couple more questions for you" He says, mildly glaring at me.

"You know what?" I ask. "I don't like you; you seem like a complete jerk despite being quite good at your job. I'm not saying another damn thing just get on with your testing and experimenting. I'm in no mood to play games" I say lying down on the hospital bed and pretending to close my eyes. He just huffs and stalks out of the room like a petulant child. Not long after Agent Sitwell left Agent Barton came into the room.

"I already told Agent huffs lot that I'm not saying another word" I say, not even opening my eyes properly.

"Then why did you talk before?" He asks.

"You said someone could be in danger and I know I'm sarcastic but I'm not evil" I say, finally sitting up.

"Nah, you're not sarcastic just guarded" he says shrugging it off and coming to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah it's a natural defence mechanism still have gotten rid of it, don't really want to" I say.

"Well you're talking to me?" he states.

"Yeah well you're not asking any questions; just get on with the test and experiments. I just want this to be over so I can go sleep in whatever cell you have with my name on it" I say lying down on my back.

"You think we are going to experiment on you?" He asks almost surprised.

"Well that's what you government agencies do right? That's what the last two groups wanted" I say.

"Wait last two groups?"

"Yeah when I was ten a man came to my door, he told me my mother had sent him from her work to pick me up and bring me to her. I was always a paranoid child and my mother and I had a password for protection. So I asked him what the password was and he had no idea, when I told him to go away or get my mother to call me he tried to grab me. I screamed and bit his arm; he was surprised I guess because he dropped me. I ran up stairs and into the attic, I then hopped out the window and ran across the roofs of the nearby houses to my hid away in a nearby park" I take a moment to look at him; he is watching and listening attentively. I guess he has practice listening to hard stories because he doesn't try and give false platitudes or apologise for something that has nothing to do with him. He just sits there waiting for me to continue.

"Once I got into my hid away I knew I was safe, no one knew it was there and I wasn't visible from anywhere apart from directly up. Like I said I was a paranoid child I immediately starting watching for helicopters. Close to three hours later I came out, I walked about two blocks to the police station to report an attempted kidnapping and child abuse. Sadly when a ten year old walks into a police station all they do is call your mother. I wasn't injured and I had no proof, personally I just think they didn't believe that a little kid could get away from a grown man. After that I knew I had to be more careful, limit my internet exposure. After that I thought I was in the clear, till the Red Room took me. Now here I am in your custody, till I find a way out" I finish with a smirk.

"Wow, nice moves kid" He says impressed.

"I'm not a child" I interrupt.

"And we aren't going to experiment on you" He continues.

"Great so I'm going to be locked up for the rest of my days" I say with a sigh.

"Gee you have a really drastic mind, we aren't going to lock you up either" He says slightly amused.

"Then what's the plan?" I ask, almost dreading the answer.

"Most likely you will be put on the index and assigned a case agent, who you will have to report to every month. So apart from a phone call, your life will just keep on going no changes" He says.

"Really..." I say unconvinced.

"Yes really, you aren't a threat to anyone. If anything you would make an asset" He says thoughtfully.

"Was anyone other than us injured in the extraction?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing major my shoulder was the worst injury" He assured me.

"When will I be able to leave?" I asked. Moments after I finished the question an alarm blared and a code 3 was called over the PA system.

"What's a code three?" I ask.

"It usually means a wound with internal and life threatening injures"

The alarm was still ringing, when the PA system crackled to life again saying that a Mr Stark is in the O.R. and to get the doctor ASAP. Barton paled; he grabbed my arm turning me to face him.

"I know you don't know me but I'm going to ask you a favour" He says looking me right in the eye.

"Um, sure, what is it?" I ask concerned.

"The man the alarm was for is a friend and he as a special condition that means any surgery could be very dangerous. Can you heal him?" He asks.

"Sure, unless he's already dead I should be able to. I'm at pique strength" I say already jumping down off the bed. Barton takes my arm again and leads me out of the hospital room and down a series of corridors till we come up at the Operating Room. We walk straight in and see Tony Stark lying on a gurney and he doesn't look good.

"Okay, what's his condition exactly?" I ask the nurses who were working around him

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked me.

"I'm the girl who can save this man's life; now tell me his condition exactly!" I say rather forcefully.

"He has three fractured ribs; at least one of them has punctured his right lung. His heart is in good condition but he is suffering acute blood loss from the bullet wound to his lower abdomen. He has internal bleeding in his cranium and we are concerned about brain damage" The nurse says, still prepping him.

"Has the bullet been removed?" I ask, because that's something my powers can do themselves.

"Yes" the nurse says.

"Okay can you all please take a step back and get ready for a blood transfusion for Mr Stark, I'm not sure is he will need to but better to be safe than sorry" I finish and everyone takes a step back and Barton lets go of my arm.

"Wait what is that in his chest?" I ask Barton.

"It's an Arc reactor it stops shrapnel from entering his heart. Is that going to be an issue?" He asks.

"Well I don't think so but we are about to find out" I say taking a deep breath.

I walk up to Mr Stark and place one hand hovering above his head and another hovering above his lungs. I focus on pushing the energy into my hands and then into Mr Stark. After I've finished with his ribs I move my hand over to his stomach and do the same thing, but his head is taking longer than usually so there must have been a lot of damage. Now his whole torso shows no sign on injury so I move both hand up to his head. I start to feel dizzy, but I can't stop now I'm almost done. I finish and drop my arms as Mr Stark gasps and sits up I fall to the ground unconscious.

"Wait what happened?" Stark asked after waking up and see me faint. Barton rushed to my side making sure I was okay.

"Tony this is Sophia she just saved your life" Barton says. He picks me up and takes me back to my original hospital room, tucking me in before returning to Mr Stark.

"Okay Legolas, I think you have some explaining to do" Stark stated.

"She is the girl we rescued in Canada, she has the ability to heal herself at will but she can also heal others" he explains.

"Then why did she pass out" Stark asked.

"Well as I understand it, she uses her own energy to heal and when she uses too much she gets weak. Clearly it used more energy to heal you than she anticipated" He explained.

"Wow that's just... wow" Stark says.

"I should probably go see is she's okay, if she wakes up and no one's there she will sneak out again" Barton says amused.

"Sure, I'll join you" Barton looks at him confused. "Well I gotta thank the kid for saving my life, don't I?" Stark asks with is usual smug grin.

"Fine, come on" Barton says.

I wake up and recognise the room; damn I have to stop waking up like this. I sit up but there is no one in the room, I get up and walk quietly to the door. It looked all clear; well I've learnt the lesson that if you are going to escape know what to do once you're out. The only thing I can think of is it go the British Embassy, I have an active cover that is an English citizen. Okay then that's the plan, now is time to go. I open the door and check the hall ways, still clear so I make a run for it. I make it all the way to the stair well exit but as I open the door Agent Barton and Mr Stark and standing there smiling at me. Then Agent Barton's radio came alive and agent was informing him that I had once again escaped and they were locking down the hospital.

"Delay that order, I've got her" Agent Barton said still smiling.

"Damn" Stark said and gave Barton twenty dollars.

"Thank you" Barton said and took the money. I raised my eye brows, questioning what the money was about.

"Merida here, said you would try and escape and that this would be your exit. I said you wouldn't, I thought you would use the roof and then the fire escape. Thanks a lot kid" Stark explains. I start laughing.

"I went up to the roof first but the roof access door was locked so this was my back up plan" I wheeze still laughing. "God am I really that predictable?" I ask laughter subsiding.

"No, they were just the most strategic options and you seem like a smart kid" Barton said smiling.

"For the second time Agent Barton I am not a child" I say, failing in conviction as I'm still smiling like an idiot.

"Come on then 'not a child' the director wants to speak to you" Barton says.

"Wait isn't that who Miss FakenameRushman went to talk to?" I ask, starting to get worried.

"Haha she used that old name... wow" Stark says.

"Yeah she said that because I didn't give my real name she wasn't going to give me hers. Honestly and you call me that child" I finish.

"Oh I dare you to tell her that" Stark said with a grin that tole me no good would come from adhering to this idea.

"After what I put her through last time we had a conversation, I think not. Maybe when everything is a little less intense, if it ever does, then I will" I say turning to Agent Barton. "Okay then take me to this director"

We get into a black SUV with Barton driving and Mr Stark in the back seat with me.

"Wait so if your good friends with Tony Stark does that mean you know all the Avengers?" I ask Agent Barton.

"Um, yes you could say that" He says with a Cheshire cat grin and next to me Mr Stark doubles over in laughter.

"Kid as you obviously know I'm Iron Man one of the Avengers, but do you know about Hawkeye or the Black Widow?" He asks me.

"Yeah they are my favourite Avengers" I say not knowing were this is going.

"What how am I not your favourite, I'm everyone's favourite"

"Stark"

"Right sorry but what I was saying is that Barton up there, his code name is Hawkeye and the red head you met earlier Miss Rushman her code name is Black Widow" Mr Stark finishes. He watches my face as the information he just gave me process and grim when he sees I've got the message.

"Oh my god, I healed two of the Avengers and had a sassing match with another oh my god" I say burring my head in my hands. Stark Just laughs.

"Is Miss Rushman going to kill me Agent Barton?" I ask.

"No, actually from what I could tell right up until the last bit she actually quite liked you" He answered trying not to laugh. Again Mr Stark didn't have the same restraint.

"And just call me Clint" Agent Barton says.

"Okay, you can call me Sophia" I say with a smile.

"Can I call you Sophia?" Mr Stark asks with a grin.

"Well that depends, can I call you Tony?" I retaliate.

"Sure, it's better than other things people have called me" He grins

"Can I see your lab?" I ask.

"Hell no, nice try kid" he says still amused.

"Okay, if it will stop you from calling me 'kid' you may call me Sophia" I say while thinking of a way to get into his lab just to scare the shit out of him.

"We are here" Barton says turning of the car.

"What should I expect from the director?" I ask Clint.

"Well he will probably have some more questions for you and it would be best to answer them quickly and efficiently. Try not to sass, antagonise or sarcastically lash out because he gets enough of that from Stark" Clint says.

"Hey, well yeah, I guess that's right" Tony said slightly deflated.

"He will then assign you a case officer, but you are going to have to give us your real name. If they haven't already found it" he says.

"Damn okay, but if or when I do no one can laugh. Except Tony because he has no restraint so he will anyway" I say looking sternly at both the men.

"Come it can't be that bad can it?" Tony asks

"Oh, it is" I say and get out of the car followed by Clint then Tony.

We get into the building and I have to go through a security check, as I walk up like in an airport they gave me a small plastic box to put any metal objects I had on me into.

"Really?" I ask unimpressed. Clint just nods. "Fine but a weapon doesn't have to be metal" I say with my best evil smirk. I take off my necklace and my mother's ring; I don't have my phone wallet or keys because they were still in Canada probably burnt to a crisp. I then take out a knife out of the waist band of my jeans and Clint looks at me surprised then puts his hand to his knife holder on the side of his weapons belt to find it empty. I smirk at him and Tony looks shocked, Clint just grabs the knife and resheaths it. Then I walk through the detector but it still goes off. I turn to the security guard who had one of the small hand held devices.

"It's my elbow, I have a small piece of metal in between the ball and socket from a childhood misadventure" I explain. The guard corroborates my story and I am allowed a temporary security badge. Clint and Tony just walk through and nobody minds it beeps for both of them. I just glare while they walk ahead smirking; I gather my necklace and ring and follow. We take an elevator up to the 32nd floor, when we step out there's a long narrow hallway filled with door it what I assume is offices. As we walk along I see a few of the door are open but all I can see is tons of paper work.

We reach the end of the hallway there is one door marked Fury.

"Why is there a door named after anger?" I ask.

"No, the director's last name is Fury. It may be best to address him as Director Fury" Clint says.

"So, I'm guessing calling him Director Furry would be a bad idea right?" I ask half-heartedly

"Yes" Clint says

"No" Tony says. "That's a good one I'm going to use that one"

"Fine but don't implicate me" I say. Then Clint opens the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Fine but don't implicate me" I say. Then Clint opens the door._

"Director Fury I presume" I say before he has even had a chance to stand up from behind his desk. As he gets up I take the chance to learn all I can about him. He's tall and well built, he has an eye patch with scar tissue around the eye socket but it seems well healed and years old. I can only see one gun on his person but more wouldn't surprise me, and seriously the black leather trench coat is a bit cliché. His whole person exudes confidence and control; I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Unless I already am, then I'm as good as dead.

"Yes, and you must be the girl who has caused such a fuss this last few days" he says walking over to me and shaking my hand.

"Yes that would be me sir" I say trying badly not to smirk.

"Agent Rushman has told me everything, is there anything else you have remembered or that you feel would be of importance? No matter how small" He asks staring me down. Wow he's better than Agent Sitwell, I can practically feel my mouth opening to tell him everything but I don't. I found it funny that he also used the red heads alias, and focused on that instead of the intense stare I was working under.

"I've told you all I know, and as I told Agent Barton I may be sarcastic but I'm not evil. This clearly has some serious life threatening consequences and also is quite personal for Miss Rushman. I want to help but there's nothing more I can do" I say.

"What makes you think this is a personal matter?" She asks.

"Well I don't know you personally but I'm going to say that 'The Black Widow' isn't afraid of much. You paled when I told you what I knew, I am sorry for upsetting you. Agent Barton has told me you won't kill me, and I hope that's true, I also hope that you stop the Red Room. You clearly hate them more than I do" I say to her.

"Natasha Romanoff" She says to the director surprise.

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Romanoff" I say with a curt nod.

"Now, before we get to assigning you a case agent I am going to need your name for our records" The director says.

"Sophia Burnes" I say, knowing that no one has believed that since day one but still, it couldn't hurt to try. He just stared at me.

"Honestly I just think it's funny that you need me to tell you. I mean Mr Stark has been running facial recognition since he met me on the stair well and you guys seem like you would have a tech department with some killer toys. All that and you still don't know one girls name" I say making no attempt to hid my smirk.

"Wait, what, how did you know?" Tony asked.

"Do you always take not so subtle pictures of girls you just meet?" I ask. Even though the question is rhetorical he has an answer for me anyway.

"Depends if there hot" Tony says, giving me the Stark smile.

"Well I believe I'm a little young for you Mr Stark and you have a partner, I don't think Miss Potts would be too impressed" I say sassing him. He looks shocked and is opening and closing his mouth.

"Oh my god, you managed to shut him up" Barton says. "Director, can we keep her?" he asks.

"Sorry Agent Barton but once I have my case officer, I'm going home. Which is on the other side of the planet" I say.

"Miss Burnes I am going to need your full and real name" the director asked me as if that whole conversation didn't happen.

"Fine, but remember our deal Clint" Agent Romanoff seems taken back when I call Agent Barton by his first name but doesn't say anything.

"Helga Madison Brooks" I say. Tony burst into laughter and Clint is trying his best not to laugh. Director Fury nods and walks behind his desk.

"Thank you Miss Brooks" he says and types it into his computer. "It says here you live in Australia, correct?" He asks but it sound more like a demand.

"Unfortunately yes I do" I say, the bitter tone in my voice clearly shown.

"Is there anyone who would require answers to your long absence?" He asks.

"Only my boss, my rent is paid up until December and I have no family" I say, without much inflection.

"What about friends?" Agent Romanoff asks me.

"I don't have any" I say forgetting that that's not normal.

"What none? Are you some sort of recluse?" Tony asked me.

"No Tony I'm not a recluse, I just don't like people and people don't like me. There's no one except my boss who will question my absence but I can easily cover that up" I say.

"You have been gone for almost a month it's November, how are you going to answer for that?" The director asks me.

"Well I can say I was in hospital, all I would need is a medical certificate which wouldn't be hard for you guys to get or fake and the cover is set" I say. He seems to be considering my plan when Agent Romanoff pipes up.

"What injury could you have sustained that would explain everything without having an external sign or scaring?" She asked.

"I had a car crash and was put into a medically induced coma to help my body cope with cranial swelling. Then I couldn't have called and no one would have known who to call since my second of kin has been dead for three years. Also the scar can be under my hair which I will cut to look like it's had to regrow. Then all questions are answered and I'm given a clean bill of health and the world keeps on turning no questions asked" I finish making it up as I go along but still, it should work.

"Well that will work" Clint says. Tony and Agent Romanoff just nod, the director scans over me and then goes back to looking at his computer screen.

"It says here your only 18" He says suddenly. "The doctor said you were 21"

"That's because that's what I told him, I was in America so I had to be of your legal age to minimise questions. If it helps I haven't drunk anything alcoholic or gambled so technically I haven't broken any laws" I say with my best innocent smile.

"Wow, now I feel weird about hitting on you" Tony says.

"You mean an 18 year old girl with no prior training managed to slip past you guards twice?" Clint asked laughter racking his chest.

"If it helps director, I did do Tai Chi and I am a dancer being quick and light on my feet is a necessity" I say. Tony and Clint just laugh, Agent Romanoff has been silently watching everything and it's starting to make me nervous. Director Fury just presses the blue button on his desk phone and shakes his head. Seconds later a brunet girl walks in dressed in a blue cat suit.

"Agent Hill, this is Miss Helga Brooks"

"Please call me Hel, everyone does Helga is an offence to my, you're and the German language" I interrupt. Fury glares at me and continues.

"You will be her case agent as she is being put on the index as a threat 2 asset" he says. She seems surprised by this but just nods.

"Um hi, still in the room" I say. "What do you mean threat level 2 assets?" I ask.

"It means you have abilities but they aren't dangerous, you should be on level one but you are too smart so level two. You also have an ability which can be of use to us, which means you are an asset" He says without taking his eye off Agent Hill.

"Yes sir" She says, wait wasn't he talking to me? Damn it, there one of those couples that have their own weird language that doesn't need words.

"What did you mean offence to my, you're and the German langue?" Agent Romanoff asked me. "As far as I can tell English is your first if only language yet you separated it to our language" She explains when Tony looks at her confused.

"My father was English, and I don't think the atrocity you call English should be classed in the same group the Queens English" I say smirking.

"That explains the accent" Both Clint and Agent Romanoff say. No one seems to be weirded out by how in sync they are so I just file it away for later.

"Now that's all sorted, Stark would you like to explain how you ended up in the medical ward and one of my labs is in ruin?" The director asked looking straight at Tony.

"Hu, well... I may have been tinkering and crossed wires by accident and it exploded. As a result of the explosion I knocked off one of the prototype weapons off the bench and when I picked it one of your goons came in. He misread the situation and shot me in the stomach, which I'm not happy about. But thanks to miss medic over here there won't be a scar and no bed rest so you're off the hook" He says. As he's explaining I move around to sit in the empty chair next to Agent Romanoff. Tony is still next to the door trying to get himself out of trouble, Clint is standing next to Agent Romanoff's chair and Agent Hill is sitting in the director's chair. Wait, what? Does she have a death wish? Agent Romanoff leans over after catching my panicked gaze.

"She is the Directors second in charge, and the only one who can get away with sitting in his chair" she says a slight smile playing with the corner of her lips. Oh well that makes more sense. Once the director has finished yelling at Tony he turns to face the rest of us. When he sees Agent Hill in his chair I swear his whole demeanour changed, his eyes were kind and he was on the brink of smiling. As soon as it came it left, but I knew it happened.

"Agent Hill will you please take Miss Brooks to do the necessary paper work then fly her home?" He asks again making it sound more like a demand.

"Yes sir, I just have to finish some emails" She says.

"Okay, dismissed" He says.

"Wait!" Tony called out. He turned to Agent Hill and I who were on our way out the door. "Kid you may have saved my life and since I'm the genius it's usually me who saves people" he takes a dramatic pause, which I fill.

"A little less ego Tony and get to the point please" I say smiling.

"I would like to invite you to have dinner at the tower, you can meet the rest of the Avengers and Pepper" He says.

"I'm flattered Tony but all I did was heal you and I'd hate to impose and the Director has made other plans" I say sadly. How cool would it have been to have shared dinner with the Avengers at Stark Tower!

"Well, do the paper work with Hill then come to the tower eat dinner. I'll get one of my jets to fly you home, they are much comfier then SHIELD planes" He says proud of his ultimatum. Both Agent Hill and I look to director Fury.

"Very well, but Barton because she's underage she is in your custody" He says and waves us out of the room.

"Hey Romanoff, you have a fan" Tony says as we walk back towards the elevator.

"Oh?" She asks and he points to me. I will myself not to blush.

"Tony asked me who my favourite Avenger was before he explained I was in the car with not one but two of them and had now met three and I told him the Black Widow closely followed my Hawkeye" I explain. "He wasn't happy it wasn't him" I say trying to shift the focus off me.

"I bet" She says smirking.

"Well kid now you get to meet the rest of the Avengers and when we get to the tower you can watch Nat and me spar if you want" Clint says grinning. I stop dead in my tracks just before the elevator.

"Oh my god really? That would be so awesome!" I say like the fan girl I truly am. Both Agent Romanoff and Clint grin at this, Agent Hill shakes her head but I know she's laughing on the inside.

"Well since I'm not your favourite you can't see my suits" Tony says sounding like a two year old.

"Okay" I say acting like I don't care just to annoy him further. As we get into the elevator Agent Hill selects the 22nd floor and down we go.

"Will Doctor Banner be there?" I ask.

"Yes but don't worry about the Jolly Green giant, he's perfectly safe" Tony says defending him.

"That's not why I was asking, I'm a great admirer of his work. I think I've read every paper he's ever published" I say smiling.

"And you understood all his science jargon?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"Yes, despite my age Agent Romanoff I have finished school and even university. Granted it's a Bachelor of Arts majoring in dance. I was always the nerd; I love Chemistry, Physics and Maths. His work is unparalleled and unmitigated, he was an inspiration" I say now feeling as though I have to defend myself.

"Impressive kid, well then you will love the labs" Tony says.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to see the suit" I remind Tony.

"I was kidding you may have the honour" He gloats.

As we get to the 22nd floor I leave with Agent Hill but everyone else heads down to the cafeteria. I spend the next half an hour watching Agent Hill finish her emails and studying her office. It's busy but also empty; she has four filing cabinets across one wall and a book shelf across another. Behind the door is a couch for two which looks like it's been slept on more than sat one. She has a desk like Director Fury's with a basic looking chair on the other side of the desk. Her chair looks like the Director's but not as fancy. There's no personal items I notice, not one picture or nick knack.

"Sorry for the wait, would you like a tea or coffee?" She asks, coming to join me on the couch.

"I'm alright thank you Agent Hill" I say smiling as she sits next to me.

"Okay then, as Director Fury said I will be you're case officer. This means every month we will touch base on what you have been doing especially with you powers. If anything happens you can call me at any time and someone will always answer. Now because I'm an active agent it means sometimes I go on missions if and when this happens another agent will look after you until I get back. I have chosen my assistant Agent Baker. He will be your contact if I am unavailable, here is his and my numbers" She says handing me two business cards stating their profession as doctors. Which I guess goes with my cover story.

"Okay is there anything else I need to know?" I ask.

"Yes, If you ever use your powers on anyone, or on yourself significantly, you will need to report it" She says and stands up. "Since we will be talking more often you can call me Maria unless we are with other agents then I ask you call me Hill"

"You can call me Hel, or Miss Brooks, but most people call me Hel" I say smiling. Wow everyone seems to actually like me here. She gets me to sign a couple of forms and then takes me to meet up with Clint and Agent Romanoff. As we enter the firing range both Agent Romanoff and Clint are practicing with their preferred weapon. They work through there last load of ammunition and stop. As suspected nothing but perfect shots, Agent Romanoff even did a pattern on one target.

"Wow that was amazing" I say drawing their attention.

"Come here kid" Clint says. I look to Maria and she nods.

"Have you ever shot a bow and arrow before?" he asks.

"Once at camp when I was about eleven" I say.

"Well give it a go then" and he hand me a wrist guard and his bow. Both Maria and Agent Romanoff look stunned but I fasten the wrist guard and take the bow. It's heavier that I remember but no matter, Clint hands me an arrow and brings the target slightly closer.

"Okay you get one shot, take aim" He says. I bring up the bow and load the arrow trying to steady my hand ready to fire.

"Okay steady, now fire when you're ready" he says. I take aim against the target and go for the heart instead of the black centre. I fire, and get a direct hit.

"You missed" Maria said.

"No I didn't" "No she didn't" Clint, myself and Agent Romanoff say at the same time.

"I wasn't aiming for the circle I was aiming for the heart, if you give me another arrow I'll get the circle" So Clint hands me another arrow; I aim and fire quickly and get the centre but slightly left of perfect.

"Okay so I'm no Hawkeye but I did get centre" I say happily.

"Nice shooting kid" Clint says. Wow no one has really complemented me honestly before. I look at the ground and mumble thanks before giving him back his bow.

"Wanna try with a gun?" Agent Romanoff asked me.

"Romanoff she can't fire a gun she's underage" Maria says.

"Now that I have done before, there's an indoor firing range not far from my flat I frequent" I say proudly, I may not The Black Widow but I can shoot.

"Fine, but don't tell Fury" Maria huffs. Agent Romanoff hand me a glock nine millimetre and there's a full magazine on the table in front of me. Before she can instruct me how to, I pick up the magazine and load it, take the safety off and aim to shoot. She smirks and raises her hand, waits a moment then lowers it telling me to fire at will. I shoot the full mag, half into the heart, double tap to the head and the remaining three into the centre.

"Wow" Both Clint and Maria say.

"She's like a minnie you Nat" Barton says and I smile proudly.

"I've been going there since I was sixteen, that took me close to a year to learn and perfect. I can also do moving targets now, but not well" I explain.

"Alright then come on, let's get to the tower before Tony manages to blow it up and ruin your opportunity to see it" Clint says packing away his bow. Agent Romanoff takes the gun and packs the rest of her equipment away. Maria walks us out and I get into the car with Clint and Agent Romanoff who is driving.

"Were you really worried I was going to kill you?" She asked me.

"Well when Tony told me you were the Black Widow, I panicked because not hours before I was sassing you, and then proceeded to give you bad news. So I guessed you didn't like me" I say trying to get it all out in one nervous breath. Both Agent Romanoff and Clint chuckled at that.

"No I'm not going to kill you, and no I don't dislike you. Actually I do like you; you've impressed and surprised me. Not many have done that" She says smiling, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff, like Tony said you're my favourite Avenger. You and Clint actually saved my life in the battle of New York though I doubt you remember" I say.

"Really?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, my mum and I were there for my Ballet concert as I was on temporary lone to the New York Ballet company and our car was hit in the first wave. My mother died instantly, but I managed to get out of the car with just a broken wrist. When I got out I ran into a nearby shop, just to get off the street but they were taking down buildings. That's when I was a black plane crash not far from the store. Then you and Agent Romanoff started shooting the aliens giving me the time and distraction to run past them and out of the way" I say recounting the story with ease, but it was anything but easy.

"Oh I'm sorry about your mother" Clint says.

"Were you wearing a blue jacket black pants and hair in a bun?" Agent Romanoff asked me.

"Yes, Why?" I asked confused.

"I remember you, you took down one of the chituri as you rounded the corner with a bin lid right?" She asked. Clint turned around to look at me impressed.

"Err yeah, I just came around the corner and there it was. I panicked and started hitting with the first object I grabbed which was a bin lid. I bashed it around the head and just ran" I say blushing.

"Nice kid"

"Thanks Clint, but would you please stop calling me kid?" I ask.

"No, before sure, but now I know your 18, nope" He said popping the 'p' and grinning like an idiot.

"Here we are" Agent Romanoff says as we pull up in front of Stark Tower. It's much bigger than I remember, as we get out of the car Agent Romanoff turns to me.

"Oh and Helga, you can call me Natasha" She says not even smiling but I gather this is progress.

"Please call me Hel, I hate Helga" I say smiling nicely. She just nods and we walk into Stark Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

_**__**Sorry about the late update I'm in the middle of production rehearsals but the rest of the chapters should come up quicker****_

"_Please call me Hel, I hate Helga" I say smiling nicely. She just nods and we walk into Stark Tower._

As we walk into the tower when a voice ring throughout the room.

"Welcome back Agent's Romanoff and Barton" The voice said.

"Wow, is that JARVIS?" I ask.

"How do you know about JARVIS?" Clint asked me.

"Forbs magazine, I may be from Australia but I'm not completely out of touch with the world" I explained amused. Clint seems to take answer and Natasha just seems unfazed, I'm thinking there had to be more under the surface. No one is that indifferent yet aware of their surroundings.

"Agent Romanoff there seems to be an unidentified person in the foyer, can you confirm?" JARVIS asked.

"Leave it to Tony to invite someone for dinner then forget" Natasha said.

"He probably went straight down to the workshop and hasn't surfaced yet" Clint said amused.

"Don't worry JARVIS, this is Helga Brooks. Tony invited her for dinner in thanks for saving his life and to stroke his ego" Natasha explains to the AI.

"Hi JARVIS it's a pleasure to meet you" I say smiling at the ceiling.

"And you Miss Brooks, if there's anything I can do to assist, please don't be afraid to ask" JARVIS says. "And to confirm your earlier theories Agent Barton, Mr Stark is indeed in his workshop and has been since his return. Should I inform him and Miss Potts of your arrival?" The AI asked.

"Yes thank you JARVIS" Natasha says.

"Let's just hope Pepper knows about Helga" Clint says smirking.

"It's either Hel or Miss Brooks. Never. Ever. Helga!" I say butting in.

"Whatever you say kid" Clint pats my head as he walks towards the elevator with Natasha.

"If you weren't an assassin I would floor you right now" I grumble getting in the elevator with them.

"Well you will get to see me floor him later" Natasha says looking at Clint coyly.

"Dream on Widow" Clint says and presses the button for level 7. I still can't believe I'm going to see my two favourite Avengers spar, my inner fan girl is squealing.

As the elevator lets out we walk straight into a wide open space kitchen, fully decked out with every top of the line cooking implement out there. This connects to an open plan dining room with panoramic windows overlooking the city.

"This place is amazing!" I say almost squealing.

"Don't let Tony hear you say that" Clint says amused.

"Don't let me hear what?" Tony asked walking out of the elevator wiping his hands on his jeans.

"That this place is quaint but there are buildings blocking the view" I say trying to keep a straight face. Clint and Natasha make it look easy, but I'm so close to laughing and they are the picture of indifference.

"What do you mean quaint?" Tony demands.

"You're the genius, why do you need me to explain it to you?" I ask sarcastically. At this Clint losses it and practically falls to the ground laughing.

"Come with me little one" Tony says throwing his arm around my shoulder. As we walk up to the elevator a strawberry blond women in killer heels walks out. As she sees Tony and me she raises her eyebrow.

"Tony is there something you would like to tell me?" She asks, clearly not impressed with what she sees. Tony quickly takes his arm off my shoulders and takes a big step away from me.

"Pepper, honey, it's not what it looks like. I can explain, I was going to try and impress her with the view from the roof" He said in a hurry. Clint is still laughing on the ground and Natasha is now holding back laughter an arm wrapped her stomach. At Tony explanation Peppers eyebrow disappears into her hairline and then frowns, her glare rivalling Director Fury's.

"Wait, that's also not what I meant... She wasn't... I mean I wasn't... We weren't going to.." Tony said stuttering.

"Tony pick your jaw up off the floor and shut your mouth, you look like a blubbering fool" I say in a commanding voice.

"Hey!" Tony says offended.

"Anyway, hello you must be Pepper. My name is Helga but please call me Hel, and to explain the situation. I was messing with Tony and insulted the view from this window and his ego made him want to impress and out do me. I'm a friend of Clint's, Tony invited me here to have dinner as thanks for saving his life. Also I couldn't decline the opportunity to spend a day with the Avengers and one of the most powerful business women of the decade." I say smiling. Clint and Natasha at this point have stopped laughing and have come to stand behind Tony and myself.

"Well then, any friend of Clint's is a friends of mine... wait did you say you saved Tony life? Why was your life at risk this time!" Pepper said getting angrier as she filters what I said.

"There was an accident in the lab, stuff blew up and I got injured, but I'm all good now Pep's" Tony said assuredly.

"Okay I need coffee, I just got home this is too much to deal with without coffee" Pepper said moving over to the coffee making in the kitchen.

"Is Dr Banner here?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah he's in the lab" Tony said.

"JARVIS could you please invite Dr Banner up here for dinner and tell him we have a special guest" Pepper said after having a few gulps of coffee.

"Yes Miss Potts, should I invite Captain Rogers swell?"

"Yes thank you JARVIS" Pepper said now seeming much more relaxed.

"Okay well until dinner or when Brucie surfaces what do you want to do Hel?" Tony asked clapping his hands excitedly.

"Umm well Clint and Natasha kinda made a promise and I'd like to see that through" I say trying to sound calm.

"What is it? She looks like her head is going to blow up" Tony said amused.

"I told her she could watch Nat and I spar" Clint said shaking his head and moving towards the elevator. "Come on then kid" motioning for me to follow him.

"Oh I wanna come watch" Tony shouted rushing into the elevator after Natasha, Clint and I.

"Fine, get in" Clint says sighing.

"Pep you wanna come see little red wipe the floor with birdie" Tony asked.

"No thank you, I have your work to do" She said lightly teasing Tony.

"Will I see you at dinner?" I ask before the doors close.

"Yes," Pepper said confused.

"Great thank you Miss Potts," I said smiling.

As the doors close Tony whines "Great she likes my girlfriend more than she likes me"

"Suck it up Tony" Clint and Natasha said and Clint pushed the button for the 7th floor. As we get to the 7th floor the doors open to revel a huge gym with sparing matts, punching bags, weight lifting stations and various other machines. At the back of the room there are doors to what I suspect would be a changing room. As I walk further into the room I see that there is another room separated by a huge glass window. On the other side is an Olympic sized pool and what seems to be a shooting range. It's a lot more intense and fancy than the one back home, I hope Natasha lets me have a go later.

"This place is amazing and well huge!" I say flabbergasted.

"No one ever said Tony doesn't go all out" Clint said

"It's true, I do" Tony said happily.

"Oh and yes, you can have a go on the shooting range later" Natasha said grinning not quite smiling.

"I...err... Thanks" I say, trying to remember if I said that out loud.

"I noticed you looking at it before, I don't need to be a spy to know you were exited at the prospect" she said.

"Anyway shall we get this show on the road?" Tony asked rubbing his hands together.

"Alright Tony, you and Hel can watch from the bench over there" Clint said pointing to one of the walls partially obstructed by a long bench. Both Tony and I rush over and get comfy.

"You ready Widow?" Clint taunted moving to the middle of the matts.

"What are the parameters?" Natasha asked.

"No weapons, no shoes, purely hand to hand three taps is the tap out" Clint said taking off the gun from his thigh and knife from his boot. Natasha takes off both her gun holsters, the knife at the top of her leg, another smaller gun near her calf and the two knives out of her boots. As they do this they never break eye contact, lastly they take of their boots.

"Well then Hawk, all set" Natasha said sounding almost bored. Clint feigns hurt and puts a hand to his chest, then the Widow pounces. She starts off with a jab aimed at his solar plexus which he quickly deflects countering with a left hook to the shoulder. They play cat and mouse for almost an hour trading blows, deflecting and evading even more. Until Natasha goes in for a right hook to the head, and before Clint know what's happening she had dropped to the floor leg sweeping him. He falls backwards but manages to twist his body so he lands on his side. In this position he's ready to kick out at her but she expects that and moves to the back of him. She pins him to the ground in a choke hold with her legs and he taps out.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" I almost yell gleefully.

"You should see Capsicle and Red it's hilarious she's so small but also wicked fast, he's all muscle but not as fast" Tony said grinning.

"I don't care, that was like a choreographed dance. It was, for lack of a better word, beautiful" I say dreamily.

"Really all I saw was people trying to kill each other" Tony said looking at me like I had another head.

"Yes, but beauty can be found in the most macabre of scenarios if you understand what lies beneath Tony" I say honestly.

"Yeah, yeah dinner time I think" Tony said.

"We will meet you down there" Clint says.

"Okay, Hel you are with me" Tony said heading towards the elevator motioning for me to follow. We go back down to the kitchen level. When get down there the huge table has been set and it smells amazing. Shortly after we got down there we are joined by Pepper, Clint and Natasha.

"When are the others getting here?" Tony asked. Just then the elevator opened to revel Doctor Banner and Captain America.

"Why are we having a team dinner that no one can miss or Tony will set JARVIS on us?" Doctor Banner asks.

"We have a surprise guest" Tony said cheerily.

"Hello Doctor Banner and Captain Rogers" I say again proud my voice didn't waver.

"Um hi" Dr Banner said.

"Sorry but who are you ma'am?" Captain Rogers asked.

"Sorry I'm Sophia Burnes and I'm Tony's daughter, I'm going to be living with you for a few months" I say smiling and holding out my hand for him to shake.

"WHAT!" both Dr Banner and Captain Rogers shout.

"Since when did you have a daughter Stark?" Clint asked joining in the ruse with a surprised face.

"I don't want the press to know about her so she can live her life freely" Tony said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Wow these guys are so awesome even Natasha is playing along.

"Come here sweetheart sit down for dinner" Pepper says sweetly.

"Yes mum" I say grinning at her.

"Okay I'm sorry I can't do this" Clint says breaking into fits of laughter

"Come on we had them eating out of our hand! Some S.H.I.E.L.D agent you are, we had almost convinced Doctor Banner and we almost had Rogers" I said disappointed.

"I'm sorry what's going on here?" Captain Rogers asked

"They were pulling our leg Steve, she isn't actually Tony's daughter" Doctor Banner said.

"Oh, well who are you them ma'am?" Captain Rogers asked.

"I am Hel Brooks" I say and they both look at me unconvincingly. "Seriously, not kidding now" I say amused.

"Hel is a S.H.I.E.L.D asset who helped me and saved Tony's life, so Tony invited her here for dinner" Clint said trying to make sense of the situation for the dear Captain.

"How about we all have a seat for dinner, we can ask more questions then" Pepper suggested and everyone took their seats, I took the only free seat between Captain Rogers and Natasha.

"So ma'am tell us how you saved Tony's life" Captain Rogers said.

"Well he was kidnapped again but Iranian insurgents and before S.H.I.E.L.D could send an extraction team I went in and retrieved him before they could kill him" I say praying my face didn't give me away.

"Now I don't know if you're kidding or not" Doctor Banner said.

"I'm kidding, he was injured in a lab accident and they wouldn't have been able to save him in time because the Arc reactor would have interfered with the procedure. So I used one of my many glorious talents and saved his butt" I say looking rather pleased with myself.

"Are you sure she isn't your daughter Stark?" Clint asked.

"Very funny bird brain" Tony said as the food was brought out. I had a César salad but I don't know how Tony knew it was my favourite.

"What, I mean how?" I asked Tony till I realised everyone else had the same.

"How what?" Tony asked.

"Never mind awesome coincidence I guess" I say happily still not quite convinced of it being a coincidence.

"So tell us more about yourself Miss Brooks" Doctor Banner said.

"Okay, um born and raised in Australia, I was a dancer, then I became a dance instructor but I have a Diploma of Arts majoring in dance minoring in Psychology. Umm I'm 18, no family and a general fandom nerd" I say kind of worried my life can be summed up in two sentences.

"Again I don't know if you are serious" Doctor Banner said humouredly.

"I'm being serious, if I was joking I would have said something more cool and flash" I say laughing.

"I'm a great admirer of your work Doctor Banner, I must have read everything you have ever published" I say excitedly but trying to play it cool.

"Smooth kid" Clint said from across the table.

"Really everything? And you understood it?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, remember I said nerd earlier. If I hadn't gone down the arts road I would be either a Astrochemist or a hypothetical physicist" I say getting weird looks from everyone but Clint.

"Wow, and um thanks" Doctor Banner said both surprised and shyly.

"Honestly Doctor Banner your work is unparalleled and quite frankly amazing" I say.

"You can call me Bruce and thank you" he said smiling at me. This salad tastes amazing, I don't know why is different than back home but this is just great.

"So Pepper, what's it like being one of the most powerful business women in the world?" I ask excitedly.

"Busy" She says chuckling.

"Understandable, I actually wrote a letter to you last year for my Psychology class" I say happily

"Really?" She asled.

"Yeah, It was just like an interview where you just had to answer the questions in the blank spaces" I say.

"You think I'd remember a name like Helga Brooks" She says to herself but I'm not sure if she meant to say that out loud.

"I didn't sign it with my name it would have been Paula Jackson" I say again earning weird looks from everyone. "I watched to many spy movies as a kid" I say by way of explanation.

"Well I'm glad I could be of help" Pepper said.

"Ma'am should you be drinking you are only 18" Captain Rogers said.

"18 is legal in Australia and even so, it's only sparkling apple juice. I don't drink" I say sassily.

"I would have stopped her is it was wine" Clint said, "What, the director left her in my care" he said to explain his response.

"If I ask a couple of questions do you promise not to kill me Natasha?" I ask.

"You just did" She said smirking.

"Wow déjà much, anyway promise not to kill me?"

"Fine, but I make no promises on grievous bodily harm" she said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"How long have you and Clint been working together?" I ask.

"Seven years, why?" she asked.

"Well earlier you to were so much in sync that it's like you guys shared a brain and you aren't sleeping together so I guessed it was from working together for so long" I say.

"How do you know I'm not having sex with him" She says smirking.

"Because no one who is sleeping together can have that much sexual tension between them" I say copying her smirk from earlier.

"Go Hel!" Tony said making Pepper smack him across the head lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I seemed to have turned the poor Captain into a beetroot. I guess sex wasn't talked about so cavalierly in the forties hu" I say turning to Captain Rogers in the seat next to me.

"No it was not ma'am, neither was children undertaking such a topic so relaxedly" He said obviously feeling quite awkward.

"You may not like my next question then, what's the deal with Hill and the Pirate?" I ask.

"Unknown, betting pool currently favours already screwing each other but about to screw each other is not far behind and already married with two children has just made its way onto the board" Clint said deep in thought.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about too with nine international cissies to go or three global ones" I say smirking at Clint.

"Okay, I'm already going at it" Natasha say's.

"I'm going with the kid on this one, sorry Nat" Clint said.

"Me to" Tony said.

"Well either Natasha is gunna be a lot richer or I'm the idiot that bet against the Black Widow" I say grinning.

_****Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)****_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Well either Natasha is gunna be a lot richer or I'm the idiot that bet against the Black Widow" I say grinning._

Okay so this is going well, so far most on the Avengers like me and I haven't embarrassed myself. So brownie points for that, I don't think Captain Rogers likes me very much though.

"After dinner I thought I could take you down took look at the labs" Tony said with a mouth full of bacon.

"Gross Tony, don't speak with your mouth full its rude" Pepper said, Tony just shrugging it off and looking at me.

"When you have finished your food, I would like that" I say cheekily.

"What kind of dance do you do miss?" Captain Rogers asked. I was tempted to say pole dancing or exotic lap dancing but I think I have tormented him enough for one night.

"I have done many forms of dance but my favourite is Ballet and Ballroom. Contemporary, Modern and Hip-hop are close seconds" I say wistfully.

"Natasha is an excellent Ballet dancer she studied for years with the Russian Ballet company" Clint says smiling as Natasha shot him a dirty look.

"That would explain some moves you used when flooring Clint" I say grinning at them both, but letting Clint know I'm on Natasha's side for this one.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago" Natasha said trailing off.

"Is Romanoff in Russian Romanova?" I ask.

"Never call me that. But yes" She says stone cold, face and voice void of emotion. Okay struck a nerve there and never go there again.

"I watched a recording of you dance when I was studying" I say amazed.

"Impossible they were all destroyed" she said certainly.

"It was a personal camera recording, you were amazing!" I say realising the girl I aspired to be like in Ballet was the same person who saved me and who was a superhero.

"Do you have a copy?" Tony asked. Natasha looked straight at me with a piercing glare; the scariest part wasn't the glare but the complete lack of emotion in her eyes.

"No, it was my teachers but she lost it not long after we saw it. I had asked for a copy myself you see" I say to Tony lying through my teeth as I have a copy on my computer.

"Awe no fun" Tony said pouting, while Clint looked at Natasha apologetically and when Pepper distracted Tony she shot me a grateful look.

"What kind of Ballroom did you learn miss?" Captain Rogers asked me getting back on topic.

"I learnt everything from Latin to Waltz to Swing to Quickstep and Jive. I know the basics for almost all forms but I was best at Tangos and Viennese waltz" I say smiling.

"I had to do the Tango for an assignment a few years back and even learning the basics was difficult" Clint said grudgingly.

"It can be difficult because you need to change your centre of gravity and be so controlled. Considering you profession I'm guessing control wasn't the issue, no offence but you are quite built in the upper body so that wouldn't have helped" I say.

"Looks like you have an admirer" Tony says winking at me and Clint.

"I was stating a fact not hitting on him Tony" I say almost in a bored voice.

"Anyway, how long will you be with us Miss?" Captain Rogers asked me.

"I'm only here for a few more hours I'm guessing then I fly home, and please call me Hel" I tell him.

"I beg your pardon?" He says shocked.

"My name is Helga but it's an awful name so I go by Hel" I say smiling, he looks a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry kid, he still calls Tasha ma'am or Miss Romanoff outside of S.H.I.E.L.D" Clint said.

"I was raised to show respect to women, and to call you by your first name would be overly familiar" Captain Rogers says a little rudely.

"Well then, suit yourself Captain. Miss it is" I say sharply but with a calm voice.

"Now that's out of the road, come see the cool toys" Tony says getting up and rushing me over to the elevator and pressing the basement level 2.

"How far down does this thing go?" I ask surprised at how many buttons went below street level.

"Only 4 story's" Tony said nonchalantly.

"Oh only 4, well then" I say sarcastically.

"The next tower will have 6 including a dungeon that can be used for containment cells, they will be Loki proof" Tony said proudly.

"Will they be Hulk proof as well?" I ask.

"Well um no, it will slow him down but I'm not sure anything could be Hulk proof" Tony said sadly in thought.

"Are we expecting Loki back?" I ask trying to remain calm but kind of failing.

"Now why?" he asks surprised.

"Well usually when you build someone a cell it's because they will be spending time in it right?" I ask feeling stupid because I have to explain my logic to a genius so it must have been farfetched.

"Oh no, don't worry that's just in case and to explain its strength. Reindeer games won't be coming back anytime soon" Tony explained.

"Good I never want to see him again, or his army" I say coldly but quietly.

"What?" Tony asks.

"Is this your lab?" I ask as the elevator stops. Snatching the chance to change the subject, hoping his lab is enough to distract him. It is.

"Yeah come on in" Tony said entering his code into the glass door and walking in.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah I have all the cool toys, plus ones I built myself" Tony said happy for the ego stroking.

"All I have is a beat up laptop I must have replaced and fix the parts so many times there's none of the original left" I say laughing.

"Well I think I have a spare Stark laptop in my draws..." Tony starts to say.

"Oh no Mr Stark, I couldn't. You have already done way too much and I wouldn't even know how to use one or fix it if I broke it. Thank you anyway" I say before he can go any further.

"You called me Mr Stark, did I make you nervous?" Tony asked amused.

"Not nervous, just a little overwhelmed. Would you mind terribly if I could see your suit?" I ask looking at the floor.

"Come on! You can run from government agents, lie to the Avengers and not bat an eye lib. But asking to see the suit has you nervous?" He asks amused and confused.

"There's a difference between working with myself and my capabilities and working with other people. Asking for something either ends well or not but it's working with other people, so it can be difficult" I say rather rushed.

"Well, yes you can. JARVIS please bring out the mark 42" Tony said to the ceiling. From what looks to be an assembly platform the suit comes out of the ground.

"Wow, it's even better close up!" I say practically squealing.

"What do you know about the suit?" Tony asked me.

"Well I know it's not actually made out of iron, which would be silly. My guess would be a light alloy maybe gold titanium or something along those lines. It can also go into and beyond the atmosphere, which again seems to point to the gold titanium. It is fitted with state of the art Stark weapons; its flight stabilizes double as repulsors. Umm, oh and JARVIS is fully fitted into the system... I think that's it," I say thinking if there was anything I have missed.

"I'm impressed kid,"

"Not you too, would you and Clint please stop calling my kid? I'm 18 and for me that's an adult" I say exasperated.

"Still here, you're still a kid. Wanna go back up and see what they have managed to break?"

"Sure, thanks for letting me see the suit" I say happily.

"Thanks for saving my life" Tony says honestly, which does surprise me.

"No problem, anytime" I say smiling.

"No, don't say that or I'll turn up sitting on your couch at 3 in the morning bleeding over your carpet" Tony says but I can't tell if he's joking or not.

"I have floor boards" I say in my defence

"Not the point Hel, but thanks" He says turning back to the elevator.

"Why do you think they would have broken anything?" I ask as we get into the elevator heading to the 10th floor.

"They always break something" He says.

"What's on the 10th floor?" I ask.

"That's the lounge room and home cinema, it also has a bar and rec room" Tony says shrugging.

"Wow, I don't think I could ever get used to this place I'd get lost daily" I say smiling.

"Capsicle still gets lost a lot, JARVIS helps him find his way to the right floor" Tony says smirking.

"You got my back to JARVIS, just so I don't look like an idiot?" I ask the top of the elevator.

"Of course Miss Brooks, I am at your service" JARVIS responds.

"Why thank you JARVIS" I say happily.

"You are quite welcome Miss Brooks" he says courteously.

"God it's attack of the British" Tony said bring his hands to run down his face dramatically.

"And proud of it" I say smirking at Tony. As we get out at floor 10, this place is even more amazing that the kitchen was. There is a huge TV and I mean huge, it takes up most of the bloody wall! There are couches and seats everywhere and beanbags in front.

"Love the home cinema" I say astounded.

"This is the lounge, the cinema room is over there and the bar is behind you" And he points to a door at the far end of the room.

"You have to be kidding me, if I drunk alcohol now would be the time I would need one" I say having gone from astounded to flabbergasted.

"That's a shit movie though Tasha, can't we watch die hard?" Clint asked from behind me. True to his word there is a bar and a rec room behind me. It has darts and a pool table and an air hocky table and I think that's a poker table in the corner.

"What does red want to watch?" Tony asked walking us over to join the group.

"Some spy movie with almost no action it's all deceit" Clint said in a bored and whiny tone.

"How about you watch RED?" I ask and they all look at me. "Well it has action and stuff blows up but it also has a plot, well kinda. It has spy's and assassins and then everyone's happy" I say explaining why the movie was a compromise.

"I'm game" Bruce said.

"I do warn you, both of the movies have very stereotypical Russian's" I say slowly inching away from Natasha.

"Well that sells it, we are watching it" Clint said happily.

"JARVIS please play RED followed by RED 2 on the screen" I say proud I was able to help. "But before you do I must say good bye and thanks for dinner"

"You don't need to go yet" Tony said arguing.

"Actually I do, I have a long flight ahead of me and I have work in my morning" I say sadly.

"Thank you for everything you guys have done for me, especially getting me out of that place" I say gratefully.

"No biggie kid" Clint said getting up and giving me a hug good bye followed by Tony and Pepper.

"Bye guys" I say hugging each of them in turn.

"I'll get Agent Hill to give you my number, stay in touch" Natasha says then surprises everyone by giving me a hug good bye as well.

"Bye Natasha, thanks for letting me shoot your guns" I say still quite giddy over that.

"Good bye Miss Brooks" Captain Rogers says rather stiffly.

"Captain" I say nodding before heading to the elevator. "Um Tony I have no idea where to go" I say almost laughing.

"Happy will be in the foyer and he will drive you to the airport and my jet will take you home" Tony says not sounding very happy.

"Thank you for everything Tony" I say and I get in the elevator pressing the ground level.

"I don't know about any of you but I liked her" Tony says to no one in particular.

"Yeah, in just two days she's become like a little sister" Clint says.

"She did seem to be quite captivating" Pepper said standing next to Tony, Natasha only nodded in acknowledgement.

"There is something no quite right about her if you ask me" Captain Rogers says frowning.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not sure but something wasn't quite right" He says shaking his head and sitting down to watch the movie. Everyone else followed in tow and settled down to watch the movie.

Little did they know that Tony's jet wasn't going to be there to pick up Hel and things were about to get a whole lot more dangerous .

_**** So what did you guys think? Please leave a review, I work off you guys **____** Who do you think will be waiting for Helga?****_


	6. Chapter 6

_Little did they know that Tony's jet wasn't going to be there to pick up Hel and things were about to get a whole lot more dangerous._

"Happy?" I ask the man standing in the foyer.

"That's me; Tony said to take you to his jet. Is that correct?" He asks looking at me weirdly.

"Yes thank you Mr Happy" I say thinking that 'Happy' can't be his real name.

"It's Mr Hogan, but you can just call me Happy" he said showing me to a fancy car. As you can tell I'm not a car person, so I couldn't tell you the model but it was black, sleek and shiny so I liked it.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name" Happy asked as we walked outside.

"Sophia Burnes but please call me Sophi" I say smiling.

"So how long have you known Mr Stark?" Happy asked me as he opened my door looking at me suspiciously.

"I've known him for many years but we fell out of touch. I was in the country for business and decided to drop by" I say smiling and getting into the car. I know lying is bad but it's just so funny when people fall for my ridiculous stories.

"Really? I haven't heard him mention you" Happy says getting in the driver's seat.

"It was many years ago, and when he wants to Tony does have a sense of privacy. Sadly that doesn't extend too much" I say amused by my own little joke, Happy on the other hand doesn't look amused.

"So why is Mr Stark letting you use his jet? Especially without him onboard" Happy asked clearly not quite buying my story.

"Well I did have other flying arrangements made but Tony invited me to dinner and wouldn't take no for an answer and so I missed my flight. Tony let me take his jet in order to get me to agree to dinner" I say, which is actually the truth.

"Where are you from?" Happy asked, I think he's trying to catch me in a lie or something.

"I'm from England originally but I am currently based in Australia" I say, knowing I had a slight accent from my father.

"Who do you work for again?" He asks looking at me in the review mirror.

"Me" I answer smiling.

"Doing what?" he asked quickly.

"I'm one of three managers in a mental wellness program that we are looking to bring over to the U.S as we are already country wide in Australia" Okay that is complete bull, I know. I needed something and for some reason this was the first thing I thought of that fit with everything I had already said.

"We are here" Happy says stopping the car.

"Wow that is one nice plane" I say "but isn't that a little big, even for Tony?" I ask.

"That's not his jet" Happy said surprised.

"No, it's my plane. Miss Brooks I have been asked by Commander Hill to escort you home" an older looking man in a suit said suddenly appearing behind us.

"Who are you?" Happy asked raising a gun on the man.

"I am an agent of SHIELD Mr Hogan, and I am under orders to take Miss Brooks back to Australia safely" He says showing Happy and I his badge.

"It's okay Happy, he's a friendly. Why did Agent Hill send you?" I ask, last I knew Maria knew I was taking Tony's jet home.

"Commander Hill wanted to make sure you got home safe knowing Mr Stark flying abilities" He says no trace of humour in his voice.

"Very well, but I would like to speak to Agent Hill to make sure" I say, not knowing if I can trust him.

"Of course Miss Brooks" He says slightly smiling.

"Wait, I thought it was Burnes?" Happy asks suddenly turning to face me.

"It's both depending on who you ask" I answer while walking to stand next to Agent Suit. At least that's what I call him since he still hasn't given us a name.

"If you're sure?" Happy asks me.

"I'm sure, thank you Happy" I say and he drives off.

"Right this way Miss Brooks" Agent Suit says motioning in front of him.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name" I say looking over to him.

"I didn't give it" he says not missing a beat.

"Well?" I ask.

"Agent Phil Coulson" He says stopping to shake my hand.

"Hel Brooks, although you already know that" I say taking his hand and smiling.

"Yes, and you can call Agent Hill from the plane" he says turning away from me and back to the plane.

"Lead the way Agent Coulson" I say mimicking his motion from earlier. "This is a nice plane; she would fly like a dream. Although she may be a little hard to manoeuvre considering the wing span" I say cocking my head to the side.

"Don't let Agent May hear you say that, or she will show you just how well she can manoeuvre" Agent Coulson said smirking.

"Is Agent May the pilot?" I asked.

"Yes, do you fly?" He asked me as we reach the back off the plane.

"No but I wish I could" I say wistfully. "Oh my god, it's beautiful!" I practically shout as the ramp is lowered and a red corvette came into view.

"Wow AC no wonder you let Hill talk you into picking her up" A young brunette said from behind the car.

"Is she yours?" I ask enthused.

"Yeah, her name is Lola" Agent Coulson responded proudly.

"She is stunning! Sorry I don't think we have been introduced" I say making my way over to the brunette after giving the car a quick once over.

"Hi, I'm Skye" the brunet said shaking my hand.

"Sophia, how long have you been a consultant?" I ask smiling.

"How do you know I'm not an agent?" She asks putting on a stoic face of an agent.

"Then you would have introduced yourself as one, not by a casual first name" I say copying her expression.

"No wonder Hill likes her" Skye says breaking out into a smiling, which I return.

"On that note, would I be able to make that call now?" I ask Agent Coulson.

"Of course, this way" He says leading me up a spiral stair case.

"So who are you?" Skye asked me.

"I thought we already covered this" I say turning to look back at her.

"Yes, but how did you get on SHIELD's radar? Is it true you're on the index? Do you have powers?" She asks in rapid fire succession.

"Skye, leave her time to breath" Agent Coulson chastises humorously.

"It's quite alright; I'm used to teaching kids. If I can keep up with them, I can keep up with Skye" I say amused.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted?" Skye said laughing.

"I got on SHIELD's radar by accident, I was saved by a team and when they brought me for medical treatment they found I was, let's say unique. Yes I am on the index; I'm a threat level 2 asset, whatever that means. Oh and I do have abilities, I don't call them powers it makes it sound like magic, and my powers aren't magic" I say. "I think that answers all your questions, and to answer your next one, yes I can show you later with Agent Coulson's permission" I say smiling. It's a military organisation; someone will be injured if only a paper cut.

"Of course, although I don't think anyone is injured" Agent Coulson responded.

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll think of something" I say already thinking of possibilities. We walk out into a living room, I think and there's a glass room with screens, and beyond that is bunks, then a small kitchen. Agent Coulson leads me into the glass room where two agents are looking at a table. As we get closer I see it's a computer table, and there's a photo of me of the table screen. As we enter they look up, I can see the automatic threat assessment, I mean seriously they look like black ops.

"Agent Ward, Agent May this is Sophia Burnes" Agent Coulson says when I give him a pointed look as to what my name should be.

"Ahhh the pilot, you have a nice ride here" I say smiling and moving to shake her hand but was met with a cold stare.

"Setting a course for Adelaide, Australia" Agent May said with a slight nod to Agent Coulson and walked out of the room.

"Sorry about May, she isn't a people person" Skye says watching Agent May leave.

"I wouldn't be if I'd seen what she's seen" I say empathetically.

"What?" Skye asks surprised and we feel the plane take off.

"Never mind, can I make my call?" I ask Agent Coulson.

"Putting you through now" he said tapping something on the computer table, then directing my attention to one of the monitors on the wall.

"Agent Coulson, do you have her?" Maria asked as a greeting as the plane levelled out.

"Yes ma'am, I'm on board and loving both the plane and corvette" I say doing my best to sound like a bad ass, and failing.

"Have you broken anything?" she asks in a completely serious tone.

"Not as of yet, it's all to fancy to risk even touching" I say, trying to keep a straight face.

"Did everything go well at dinner?" she asked almost nervously.

"Well, I may have had a fan girl moment over Clint and Natasha oh and I embarrassed Tony in front of Pepper, that was funny" I say falling away at the end.

"Hel!" Maria said warning me to get back on topic.

"Sorry um Bruce and I got along well, I picked his brains over his latest paper but I don't think Capitan Rogers was very impressed with me" I say shrugging. "Did he have any issue with you or Natasha? Is it because I'm female or because I'm a child or because I'm sarcastic? I thought he would be used to it considering his on a team with Tony and Natasha"

"Wait, you saw Clint and Natasha?" Agent Coulson asks urgently "How are they?"

"Oh my god, are you talking about the Avengers? Did you have dinner with the Avengers? Were you at Stark tower? Shit, you met Tony fricken Stark!" Skye said once again in rapid fire.

"Clint and Natasha are good, why can't you ask them yourself" I ask turning to Agent Coulson.

"Hel!" Maria said again in warning.

"Okay, I retract the question. Yes Skye, to everything" I say all in one breath.

"Why did you call me?" Maria asked slightly confused.

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't a trick, that's how they tried to get me last time" I say trying to act a lot stronger than I am.

"It's okay; it's good to make sure. Agent Coulson is one of the good guys, you can trust him and Agent May" I already guessed that, but it was comforting to hear it from her.

"Thank you Agent Hill, if you don't mind me asking why did you send Agent Coulson to pick me up. You knew Tony's plane was taking me home" I say, it's something that's been bothering me since Happy dropped me off.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe, I spoke to your boss. Fury isn't going to be happy you lied to him" She said giving me a knowing look.

"I didn't lie, I left out a small snippet of useless information" I say trying to defend myself.

"Why would you lie about that if it's not important" she says sharply.

"Maria, I was standing in front of one of the scariest people I've ever met, with my heroes in the same room after been captured by an evil organisation. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to know I lost my job okay!" I say frustrated.

"Okay, I'm sorry for pushing. What are you going to do? You aren't financially set to be out of work for very long" she asks using a calming tone.

"I should find it creepy you know that, but don't worry I have other opportunities I can make it work" I say confidently but having no idea.

"Oh really, please do explain your plan to me Hel" she says sarcastically, well shit I guess she didn't buy it.

"Okay, maybe I have no idea but I will think of something" I say desperately.

"We can set you up with a job" she says already typing on her tablet.

"No, I can do it on my own thank you Commander" I say standing tall and speaking with authority. Maria's head snapped up at my tone and glared at me, I glared right back. No one can beat my stubbornness, not even fear. "In my country, I am an adult therefore I make my own decisions and face my own consequences. I do not need nor want your help in securing employment, I'm thankful for you getting me out but I will not have you making my choices for me"

"Hel, I'm not trying to control you I was trying to help" she said calmly.

"I politely decline" I say not dropping my stature.

"I will call you when you land in Australia" Maria said to both Agent Coulson and me.

"Very well, thank you for your time Commander" I say and ended the call.

"Well that escalated quickly" Skye said raising her eyebrows.

"Now did you want to see my ability?" I ask turning to face Skye.

"Yes, wait let me get FitzSimmons"

"What is your ability?" Agent Ward asked me having been silent the whole time.

"You will just have to wait and see" I say smirking.

"Agent May, would you like to come and watch?" I ask no one. Ward looks at me then around the room and then to me again. "She would be listening via whatever communication you have on this plane"

"Very well" Agent May said walking silently into the room.

"Oh you must be our new guest" a young British woman said walking up to me with a guy nervously trailing behind her.

"Yes, I'm Sophia, you must be FitzSimmons?" I say in a perfect British accent.

"I'm Simmons" the girl said.

"And I'm Fitz" the guy said at almost the exact same time.

"Oh wow, another pair" I said.

"Sorry?" Simmons asked

"Well Clint and Natasha both say and do things just in sync, so does Director Fury and Agent Hill. You are the third pair I've met this week with the strange ability" I say trying to explain myself.

"Where did the accent come from?" Skye asked.

"Home" I say, "Okay are you all ready?" I ask. When I got all affirmatives I asked Agent Ward to step forward.

"Why?" He asked me.

"You're shoulder is injured, correct?" I ask.

"Why?" he asks glaring at me menacingly.

"Agent Coulson" I ask.

"Ward" He nodded and Ward stepped forward.

"Okay, hold still" I say as I raise my hands up to his shoulder and heal what I think is a bullet wound.

"How did you?" Ward asked me rotating his shoulder to its full extent.

"There you go, that's my gift. I can heal people, and myself" seconds after Skye, Simmons and Fitz burst into a flurry of questions.

"Okay, one at a time guys" I say raising my hands in surrender. "Do you have any juice or cordial or something sugary without dairy?" I ask, looking to Agent Coulson.

"Oh of course, that makes sense" Simmons says, she must be a doctor. "Would you like me to take a blood sample?" she asks.

"No thanks, it's not that bad. I'm still well in the safety range, I just never know what's coming and better to be safe than sorry" I say, to everyone's confusion except Simmons and Agent May.

"Yes, right this way" Simmons says taking me to the kitchen and everyone follows.

"The sugars in the juice help to keep my blood sugar levels stable as they decrease whenever I use my abilities" I say, just to catch everyone else up.

"We will touch down in Australia in 19 hours" Agent May said and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Agent May, could I see the flight controls? I swear I won't touch a thing" I say smiling hopefully.

"No" She said and continued to walk away.

"Well, it was worth a shot. It is a beautiful ride, I'd love to see how she handles in a pinch" I say making sure Agent May heard me.

"Five minutes, leave the juice" she called back.

"Coming" I call to her and turn to everyone else "Yay" I say trying not to squeal. I follow Agent May past the kitchen and into the cockpit.

"Are you a pilot?" Agent May asks me and sits down in the pilot's chair.

"No, but I love flying, It's on my bucket list to learn though" I say taking the co-pilots chair.

"Would you like me to heal your hand and wrist?" I ask looking out at the sky.

"It's fine" she says switching off the autopilot and regaining flight control.

"Well then you wouldn't have to let anyone else know you're injured and you don't have to wait for it to heal" I say making sure to say injured not hurt.

"Very well" she says and brings her left arm across to give me better access.

"How has no one noticed this, it's broken, sprained and dislocated!" I say appalled. "No offence to Simmons but what doctor can miss that, but then again I doubt you went to get medical help for anything you don't have to" I say finishing up healing her hand.

"It's not Simmons fault, she didn't know" she said and used her left hand to flick a switch above her without even looking.

"So, what does what?" I ask and she just keeps looking ahead. "Okay, silence and enjoy the view, got it" I say leaning back in the chair following her movements closely.

"How did you know I was listening?" Agent May asked without elaboration, but I knew what she was talking about.

"A stranger comes into my home; I don't let them out of my sight for a second. Even if they don't know that I'm listening, that's when I learn the most. So it was a very lucky educated guess" I say knowing there was no point in lying.

"Do you know who I am?" she asks me after another bout of silence.

"Yes, you are Agent May, pilot of this fine air craft and probably a ninja to. Other than that no." I say with an honest and serious expression.

"Your five minutes is up" She says.

"Oh please can I have a little longer, I was just starting to work stuff out, and I will be silent" I pleaded.

"Both Simmons and Skye want to speak to you, I trust that everything said in here won't be repeated" she said staring me down.

"If there's anything I can do it's keep a secret" I say getting out of the co-pilots chair and making my way to the door. That's when all hell breaks loose, alarms started blearing and I was thrown into the door as the whole plane shuddered.

"May, what's happening?" Agent Coulson asks through the coms.

"We have hostiles on our tale, they came out of nowhere. I'm going to try and brush them off or blow them out" she says hands moving gracefully as if playing an instrument.

"You should sit down and buckle up" Agent May says across the com. "You too" she says looking at me for a millisecond.

****Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been swamped at work but I hope you like it. Please review :) ****


End file.
